Shadow Of The Avatar
by AngelsMoonlitLove
Summary: Ashelya lost her father to one of their own men in the war and now she understands exactly what she is facing with this fight. Now Ashe knows she must team up with the Avatar to use her special bending abilities to help end the Fire Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlit's Note: Shadow Of The Avatar (Now referred to as SOTA) is scheduled to be released in February 2011, with weekly-biweekly updates. SOTA will be placed on the back burner of my writing until TOLICEH (Naruto fanfiction) reaches the second arc of the first season (around chapter 50-60). However I hope you all enjoy this sneak peek at the main character of SOTA!

Introduction; Ashe's Profile

Name: Ashelya Sinyang  
Age: 15  
D.O.B: December 22nd

Appearance:  
Hair: Very pale (almost white) blond hair that reaches her hips. Styled in a layered way, with longish bangs that sometimes touch her eyelids. As the story progresses she gains pale blue streaks in the tips of her hair.  
Eyes: Dark blue, sometimes described as the blue of the dark of the ocean  
Clothes: A light blue and silver long sleeved shirt that blouses out and is buttoned at the wrists and cuts off a little above her belly button. Similarly blousy pants that are tied at the knees and sandals with straps that run up to the pant hem. She wears cloth on her right hand that is strapped to her middle finger and held in place by her mother's ring. Ashe wears a tribute to each of her family members, her mother's ring on her right hand, a small sapphire clip in her hair from her father, a silk satchel with a jack, a dice and a small sprig of lavender is worn under her shirt and close to her heart.

Attitude:  
Ashelya has a very odd personality that comes from her mixture of heritages. She has a very fiery hotheaded temperament when angered but normally faces a situation with a calm, cool head and steady eye. She embraces change and speaks freely about most things. Ashe is protective of what she loves, but it takes a long time for her to love. Ashe can be self-confident about the scar she has on her arm, a wrapped burn caused by the Fire Nation soldier who killed her father.

Likes & Dislikes:

Favorites:  
Food- Pomegranates  
Drink-Tea  
Animal- Lemur  
Color- Blue  
Weapons- Chakrams

Hates:  
Food- Seal or Walrus blubber  
Drink- None  
Animal- None  
Color- Purple  
Weapon- Kukri

Family:

Jian Sinyang (39 at death)- Ashe's father Jian was sent to war when she was ten years old, but he managed to teach her plenty of Fire bending before he left. He died on his way home three weeks before the story takes place.  
Tamia Sinyang (35)- Tamia was born in the North Pole and left to travel the world before settling down and marrying Jian. She secretly taught Ashe water bending when she found out her eldest daughter could.  
Lavender Sinyang (9)- The oldest of the triplets and only girl. Fire bender.  
Jack Sinyang (9)- The middle of the triplets, quieter of the two boys. Fire bender.  
Dice Sinyang (9)- The youngest of the triplets, louder than Jack. Fire bender.

Friends:

Ashe makes friends easily due to her pretty face and usually sweet nature.  
Avatar Aang, Katara of the South Pole, Sokka of the South Pole, Toph of the Earth Kingdom, Princess Yue of the North Pole, Suki of the Earth Kingdom, Iroh of the Fire Kingdom and Prince Zuko of the Fire Kingdom.

Signature Bending-  
Ashe's signature bending comes from each of her heritage-

Water Moon Crest-  
A bend that can only be performed with a large body of water; Ashe stands in the water and spins, creating a half moon shaped wave that she controls and turns into a giant whip. She changes half of it to ice making a deadly weapon.  
(She learns this while in the North Pole)

Ethereal Air Blast-  
Ashe takes the air around her and bends it into a giant ball of air that she pulls in and then fires out like a cannonball, causing astronomical damage.  
(She learns this when Aang teaches her how to Air bend)

Graveyard Earth Crumble-  
By bringing her foot down, Ashe can split the earth in two like a fissure, and rocks from the inside fly up to strike, then drag her enemy into the earth.

Lightning Flame-  
Ashe combines lightning and fire to create a deadly whip like movement that she can split and strike.


	2. An Apology To My Readers

An apology to all my readers,

I am so so so so SOOOOO sorry for not having done ANYTHING with my stories. My laptop decided to have death happen, and so all my stories are currently MIA on that hard drive. Until I can get it stripped or bring it back from death, I won't be continuing The Only Love I Could Ever Have, because around 20 chapters are on that hard drive nor will I be able to start Shadow of the Avatar, because it too has chapters on that laptop. I have finals coming up soon for my senior year of high school, as well as an anime convention, so no new work will be posted during March. On the plus side however, I do have EVERY intention of beginning a new story in April and I would LOVE for you guys to help me choose! I can currently begin either-

Beside Our Brothers-  
A Gears of War fan fiction that will follow female Gear Natalya Ravish, a Russian born woman who joined the COG after E Day. It follows her through the main Gears of War storyline (only video games, sorry comic people! I don't own the comics so I can't follow that!) alongside Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago.

Requiem for a Dream-  
A Dragon Age: Origins fan fiction following Aelaera Anathema, a young woman who must leave her tribe of Dancers (a fictional race that I've put into the series for my own liking) to join the Grey Wardens, only to find out destiny has much more in store for her.

So please take the time to vote on which one you'd prefer to see, or send me a request for a story I already have down on my profile page! If I get enough, I might just do one of them instead!

If you guys have any requests for a short story (romantic or otherwise!) please don't hesitate to send me an email, I would LOVE to oblige my wonderful readers! I promise once I get my laptop and its contents back, I will post a TON of TOLICEH and SotA!

Thank you guys SO much for being patient with me!

Much love,  
Moonlit


End file.
